


i dare you

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, M/M/M/M/M, Poly, kevin day is painfully oblivious, makeout sessions yay, mlm, mostly kevin & neil's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The five times they flirt with Kevin, and the one time he notices.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard/Jean Moreau/Jeremy Knox, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 53
Kudos: 283





	1. Gladly

Kevin's game has been off the entire day. He doesn't know why- well, he's telling himself he doesn't know why.

He's telling himself it's not because Jeremy and Jean are coming tonight. He's telling himself it's not because of feelings that he definitely doesn't have for them. He's telling himself he will not come between them, or between Neil and Andrew, just because he can't sort out his clusterfuck of feelings for the four of them.

They're halfway through practice when Wymack pulls him out. "You good?" his dad asks, and though his tone is angry, there's real concern in his eyes.

Kevin swallows around the stones in his throat and forces his camera smile. He can tell Coach doesn't buy it for a second. "Yeah. I'm good, Dad. Can I get back to the game now?"

By the time he manages to get back on the court, he's pretty sure he's finally thinking straight again- until Neil bumps his hip against Kevin's. Oh, yeah. Those thoughts are definitely not straight. "Keep your head in the game, Day," he mutters, and Kevin takes it as the quiet encouragement he knows it is.

Neil's just trying to help. He doesn't realise his attempt is exactly what makes Kevin miss his next goal.

"Oh, fuck me," he groans, throwing his racquet down on the ground. Twelve goals he's missed today.

He barely absorbs Andrew's, "Gladly," until he remembers exactly what he said to prompt that and freezes.

Needless to say, Kevin doesn't score again.


	2. That's New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin experiments a little. he doesn't expect the reactions it earns him.

He uncaps the tube, caps it again. Uncaps it, caps it again. Uncaps it and tosses it somewhere he'll have a fun time finding later.

Kevin holds up the eyeliner and tries to push down the way Riko reacted when he found him with stage makeup. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, counts to ten in Urdu and waits for his heart to slow down.

"It's just eyeliner," he reminds himself quietly as he presses it to his skin, carefully tracing around his eye, trying not to wince when the wing goes a little shaky. It doesn't feel like it's just eyeliner.

It feels like a fresh start.

He finishes his left eye and moves onto the right. Maybe he's not doing the best job, but hey, he thinks as he sits back on his hands, it's pretty good for a beginner.

It's not perfect, nags the voice at the back of his head. He ignores it. It's quieter than it was last month.

"Oh. My. God."

Kevin feels panic swell up in him, head snapping up like a deer caught in headlights, but it's only Nicky. 

Wait. No. That can't be good-

Before he can back away, Nicky's attacking him in a flurry of shopping bags and bright clothes. "Kevin, is that eyeliner? Oh, you look amazing- Neil and Andrew are going to have a field day-" He frowns in confusion at that, but Nicky's already moved on to his outfit. It's nothing special, really; a sparkly mesh top over a black crop top. Nicky is still grinning proudly. "Kevin, oh, Kevin, who knew you had such style?"

"That feels like a backhanded compliment."

"That's because it is," retorts Nicky, but he's smiling, expression almost like a father. "Oh, I love it-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough."

***

Kevin's hand clenches and unclenches nervously at his side as he sits on the curb. Neil and Andrew have gone to pick Jean and Jeremy up from the airport; they haven't seen his outfit yet. He follows the edge of the gutter with his foot, gently traces his initials into the tarmac.

The growl of an engine catches his attention. He glances up to see a familiar Maserati and jumps to his feet, biting down a grin. Jeremy and Jean are here, Neil and Andrew are here, we're all together, we're all together-

He remembers what he'd been so nervous about when Neil steps out of the passenger side door and just stares at Kevin.

"What?" he asks, hands rapidly fluttering at his sides as he waits for a reaction.

Neil shakes his head like he's trying to bring himself back to reality. "Nothing, you just-" He sighs. "You just look really fucking hot."

Oh. That's new.

The next to get out is Jeremy, who wolf whistles appreciatively and then pulls Kevin into a tight hug. "It's nice to see you again," he murmurs before pulling away. Kevin doesn't dare read into the way his hands linger for a second.

He looks up to see Jean watching him, a small, proud smile curving his lips. All he gets from Jean is a pat on the shoulder and a "I missed you more than you know," but he knows that means the world coming from him.

Andrew leans against the Maserati, eyes raking over Kevin hotly. He doesn't say anything as he pushes himself off the car to go inside, but Kevin feels the weight of his stare the whole way to the dorm.


	3. Friendzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin is oblivious as ever; jeremy and jean are (lovingly) done with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter wasn't as good as it could have been but still hope you enjoy <3

"Hey," Jeremy says as he slides into the kitchen in the morning. Kevin can't help but smile at him, attempting to hide it with his chia pudding. (Clearly that doesn't work, because Jeremy just gives him an endeared grin and gets out his cereal.)

He realises, very much delayed, that Jeremy isn't wearing anything but his sweatpants, and forces himself to keep his eyes up. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Jean kicks in his sleep, but other than that, pretty good," he grins. Kevin hums his sympathy, remembering when him and Jean used to nap together in the Nest, to grasp the tiniest bit of comfort.

Jeremy props himself up on the counter and gives Kevin an unreadable look. "Hey, so... uh..." 

Oh, no. This can't be good. Jeremy never looks like that. Kevin bites his lip until he tastes blood, heart racing as he runs through every worst case scenario. They know about his feelings for them. Jeremy doesn't want to be his friend anymore. They're all-

"Me and Jean are going on a date to the movies today," Jer says finally, and Kevin releases a breath. But, wait- why is Jeremy telling him this? "And we were, uh- we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

He looks so nervous and vulnerable, Kevin's heart breaks a little as he blurts, "Sure! I'd love to go to the movie theatre with my friends."

Jeremy stares at him for what seems like forever. Kevin tilts his head, wondering what he did wrong, but eventually Jeremy just sighs and picks up his cereal. "Right. Just let me go tell Jean."

Kevin watches him go, brows furrowed in confusion. (Maybe he watches him go a bit longer than he should've, but hey! Jeremy Knox is out here looking like that, Kevin's poor bisexual soul can only take so much.)

***

Jeremy drops down onto their blow-up mattress and barely even notices when his milk splashes over the sides of the bowl. Stupid, oblivious Kevin Day.


	4. Mon Chou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jean's feeling flirty; neil is amused, and kevin is gay panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's on a rolllllllllll

Kevin laughs at one of Neil's stupid jokes as they make their way to the court, nudging his shoulder against Jean's. He feels lighter than he has in months now that they're all here. The five of them together, finally.

"I can't believe we fly all the way over here and you just want to practice," says Jeremy, but the playful quirk of his lips means he's just teasing.

Andrew rolls his eyes. "This is what you signed up for when you decided you liked Josten and Day." Kevin tosses him a glare, before he realises the other three are staring at Andrew like he just spilled the secrets of the universe.

"What?" he asks, confused, but Andrew just mutters 'nothing' under his breath— and then a bored-sounding 'junkies' for good measure.

Kevin forgets about it as soon as Andrew steps into goal. A slow smile spreads across his face. "What did you say to him?" he whispers to Neil; the other responds with a shrug and a wink.

Ah. That. Kevin clears his throat and steps away before Neil can see the blush on his cheeks.

By the time practice is over, he's flushed and panting. He tosses his helmet onto the ground, patting Neil's back. "Good game."

Kevin glances across the court to see Jean making his way over to him, hair messy and skin glowing. "Kevin, you useless bisexual," he murmurs under his breath, deciding to ignore the knowing smirk Neil sends his way.

Jean finally stops in front of him and leans in to peck Kevin's cheek.

Kevin freezes. He's pretty sure he used to know lots words in lots of languages. He can't remember any of them.

"You look cute when you blush, mon chou," Jean whispers in his ear in French. Oh, yeah. That must be one of them. He tries to respond and is horrified when all that comes out is an incoherent squeak.

God, why are they all ganging up against him this week? This has to be some kind of game. It's almost like they're flirting with him, Kevin thinks incredulously.


	5. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what could go wrong with some twister and sexual tension?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this trope is way overdone but i love it so bear with me
> 
> also this chapter is just a teensy tiny bit ✨ risqué ✨

Neil swirls his finger through the last dredges of his coffee. "What do you wanna do now?"

Kevin mutters out a "you" in response as his hand pauses over the wine. For all his faults, Andrew's been trying his best to keep Kevin sober since championships. He thinks of the small smile he saw on Andrew's lips last week and turns away from the alcohol.

"What did you just say?" 

Kevin raises an eyebrow at Neil's flushed cheeks as he lies right through his teeth. "I said Twister. You alright there?"

"I'm f- good," Neil corrects himself. "Yeah. Good. Twister sounds good."

He seems content to just watch Kevin whip up their drinks after that, and Kevin's just as content to let him watch.

***

"I'm telling you, Drew. He said you," Neil rambles while they dig through the Foxes' storage closet. Andrew throws him a sideways look that says he doesn't believe it for a second. "He did!"

"Found it," Andrew says, sounding bored as ever as he tosses the mat at Neil's head.

Neil rolls his eyes and steps out into the corridor. His phone pings, surprisingly not on silent, and he opens it to find a message from the group chat. "Jer says they'll be back in five minutes," he calls out to Andrew as he starts to set up the game. Poor Jeremy had tried asking Kevin out on a date only to get ruthlessly friendzoned.

They could probably straight up tell Kevin they were all in love with each other and him, and he still wouldn't get it.

***

"Right foot yellow."

Jean grins, knowing exactly where this will position him: right over Kevin. He shoots a glance at Andrew- it's honestly more likely he's cheating than just letting the dial land at random.

All he gets in response when his eyes meet Andrew's is a shrug and a silent gesture to get on with it. He sighs and moves his right foot to the yellow circle, effectively pressing Kevin's back to his chest and Kevin's ass to—

The boy below him lets out what sounds like a squeak. Jean can only imagine how red his face must be.

There's a hint of glee in Andrew's tone when he calls out, "Jeremy! Left hand green!"

Jean sees why when the direction places Jeremy's face inches away from poor Kevin's. He could cut the tension with a knife.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jean knows he's supposed to be jealous or something, but right now he just really wants to push their heads together.


	6. Spin the Bottle: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night finally arrives, and it looks like Kevin isn't the only one struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG QKFKSK  
> this ones a little more spicy than the rest ngl

Neil sucks in a breath. This is it.

The four of them sit in the TV room, waiting for Kevin to come out. Nicky had gone to New York with Erik for the holidays, leaving their little group of five alone for the entire week of their stay.

Clearly it had been the perfect opportunity to put _operation-flirt-mercilessly-with-kevin-until-one-of-them-snaps_ into play, and Neil's starting to think he might just be that one.

"What's taking him so long?" Andrew grumbles. His expression is just as indifferent as usual, but Neil picks up on the tiniest hint of nerves between his apathetic tone. Clearly Jean does too, if the hand hovering uncertainly over Andrew's thigh is anything to go by. He gently places it down at Andrew's quiet yes, comfortingly rubbing his thumb over the fabric of the blonde's jeans, but never daring to stray away from the spot Drew said yes to.

When the four of them first started this- something that's stayed between them for almost three months now, Neil realises- he was still the only one Andrew trusted to touch him. Slowly, though, as they all got more comfortable with each other and their boundaries, Neil found Jean and Jeremy's _yeses_ were just as familiar as Andrew's.

"I dunno," Jeremy says eventually. Neil snaps back into reality, realising he's probably responding to Andrew. "Maybe he's-"

The door bursts open before he can finish his sentence, and all eyes turn to Kevin.

 _"Merde,"_ Jean breathes out. Neil thinks he agrees.

Because Kevin stands in the doorway, wearing eyeliner once again, a black shirt and a pink fucking skirt.

Kevin sits himself down between Jean and Jeremy, right in the middle of all of them, and gives them a look that dares them to say something. "So what are we playing tonight?"

Andrew is, of course, the first to regain coherence, setting an empty bottle on the wine table. "Spin the bottle, because none of these junkies are creative enough to come up with something new." His drawl is unbothered, but his eyes are dark. The sight of them sends a shiver down Neil's spine. 

Jer's voice grabs his attention. "If anyone is uncomfortable with whatever they've been asked, tell us, okay? No one is being forced to do anything." He only looks satisfied when all of them have hummed their agreement.

"I'll go first," Jean says, his accent coming off stronger as excitement bleeds into his words. No one objects. He reaches down and grasps the bottle, spinning it around. His face doesn't change even when he discreetly presses the heel of his hand to the bottle, stopping it in front of Kevin.

"Ah, Kevin." A slow smile spreads across Jean's face, as if he hadn't planned this, and he pats his lap in a _come hither_ motion.

Everyone's holding their breath, waiting for Kevin to say something, confess he isn't comfortable after all. But then Kev's grinning crookedly and straddling Jean.

 _"Oh,"_ Jean whispers, all his breath whooshing out of him as Kevin presses a light kiss to his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses to the corner of his mouth, and finally connects their lips.

A quick glance towards Jeremy finds him leaning forward in his seat, lips slightly parted as Jean's hands come up to tug at Kevin's hair, causing Kevin to let out a small, pleased sigh. Neil smirks before he can stop it.

"Mmh," is the next thing to come out of Jean's mouth. He chases his mouth as Kevin pulls away to pepper his neck with kisses, then just as quickly rolls off his lap. "Okay, who's next?" Kevin asks, rubbing his palms together excitedly and politely ignoring Jean's dazed expression. 

"You." Andrew's voice is gruff, arms crossed over his chest and gaze very pointedly on a spot just next to Kevin's head.

Everything narrows down to one point when the bottle lands on Neil.

Next thing he knows, his hand is curling around Kevin's collar and he's pulling him into a feverish kiss.

"Okay, Neil, Kevin, that's enough." Both of them hear the words, but neither seem to absorb it as Neil rolls them over without disconnecting their lips, placing himself in Kevin's lap, whimpering in the back of his throat when he feels Kevin's large hands wrapping around his waist. He barely resists the urge to sneak his own hands under that _goddamn skirt._

Andrew's voice snaps them out of their stupor. "Junkies."

Finally they both break away for air, panting, and Neil twists his head to find the other three staring at them hotly. A pleasant thrill runs down his spine.

Jeremy has the bottle in his hand already. Neil knows who it's going to land on, they've planned this out for weeks now, but he's surprised by his unwillingness to let go of Kevin just yet.

He's even more surprised by the hands that stay firmly around his waist.

Over the coffee table, he makes eye contact with Jeremy, who must see something in his eyes because he just smirks and tilts the bottle a little closer to Andrew.

Oh, shit. Okay. Neil bites his lip as Andrew's mask falls for a fraction of a second, face going blank in surprise, before he's once again impassive. Jeremy's barely got the question out before he's answering yes, and then— fuck, and then they're really going at it, Jer cursing as Andrew's hands slide down his sides. Jeremy's hands stay carefully above Andrew's shoulders, carding through his hair.

Then there's a thumb brushing over Neil's bottom lip, and he turns just in time to find Kevin's gaze dark and fascinated as he takes in his pretty cherry-red mouth.

Oh, no. He's not going to survive tonight, is he?


	7. Spin the Bottle: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if neil isn't going to survive this night, neither is kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAOOAJCKSODII I JUST KEEP ADDING MORE CHAPTERS IM SO SORRY 😭

It takes less than ten minutes for Kevin's surge of confidence to fade.

Despite being the useless bi he is, he saw the others' reactions to his outfit choice, and that gave him the encouragement to power through three rounds of spin the bottle.

Until something made him reach out and brush Neil's lips. Until Neil _closed his lips around his fucking finger._

Now here he is, blushing hard and rethinking everything that led him to this moment.

Neil looks at him with the most innocent blue eyes he can muster, as if Kevin could ever see him as innocent with all the things they've been through. He bats his eyelashes and _sucks._

"Fuck," Kevin breathes. Across the room, Andrew pulls away from Jeremy to glance over at them, one eyebrow arching when his eyes land on Neil's mouth.

Wordlessly he takes his hand away from Jeremy's neck and grips the bottle. There's a flash of movement that Kevin doesn't quite catch, and then the top of the bottle is pointing at him. All eyes snap to Andrew in surprise when instead of going over to Kevin, he just calmly asks: "Truth or dare?"

"Uh- uhm." Kevin gulps and glances around at the four men and their equally intrigued expressions. How did he ever think he'd get through this alive? "Truth, I guess?" He doesn't think he could get through another makeout session without blurting out something lovesick and undoubtedly humiliating.

So instead, he picks the safer option, which doesn't seem to be safe at all if Andrew's next question is anything to go by: "Top or bottom?"

Kevin's screaming. Well, he isn't actually screaming, but internally? He pities the inner world's eardrums.

A soft voice - Jean. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no, I will." He swallows again. Four sets of eyes track the movement. "I'm, uh-" His free hand goes to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. "I'm a switch, actually."

Neil lets out a pleased little hum around his finger- which, what?- and Andrew looks strangely satisfied as he tosses the bottle to his ginger boyfriend, who catches it easily and climbs out of Kevin's lap. Kevin tries not to be too sad.

It only takes a few seconds for the bottle to land on him. Again. "Truth or dare?" Neil asks, looking completely unbothered that no one else is getting a turn.

"Dare," Kevin blurts. They probably won't ask him to do anything particularly risqué. He doubts they would actually want to; they were just following the rules, he reasons.

'Just following the rules' doesn't explain why Neil's pupils look so much bigger than his irises, or why the next words out of his mouth are: "I dare you to give me a hickey." Kevin wants to _scream_. Actually, physically scream.

"Are you sure you're all okay with this? I mean, the bottle just keeps landing on me, and I don't want you to be uncomfy-" Neil cuts off his nervous rambling by pressing one finger against his lips in a _shhh_ motion. He gives Kevin a coy smile before baring his neck, and okay, no sane man would be able to say no to _that_.

Kevin tries not to think too much as he leans forward. It's surprisingly easy not to think at all, unless it's about the way Neil's skin tastes under his lips or the small sound he makes when Kevin bites down hard.

He sits back on his heels and brushes a finger over the deep red that's blossoming on Neil's neck, admiring his work as well as the way Neil keens at the touch.

"That was hot," Jeremy comments nonchalantly. Neil flips him off.


	8. Spin The Bottle: Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's on edge tonight. the question is, who'll be the first to break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJCKKD OK LAST CHAPTER Y'ALL
> 
> this one is like. pretty spicy. like less spicy than i was gonna make it but still spicy so-

"Oh, oh _shit."_

Jean smirks, twining his fingers through Kevin's hair as he grinds down against him, hips swinging entrancingly. Are they genuinely trying to kill him?

One hand slides down his chest, Jean leaning down to press hot open-mouthed kisses to his neck. Kevin's eyes slip closed subconsciously, biting his lip to hold back his sounds. His little friend is aching at this point; he's sure he looks like a mess, his hair a mess, lips swollen and neck covered in hickeys. Through half-closed eyes, he sees Neil, Andrew and Jeremy watching him with almost awed expressions, leaning forward in their seats.

Jesus fuck. There is no way they're actually looking at him like that. How far gone is he, that he's starting to see things?

By the time Jean rolls off Kevin's lap, there's a wet spot on his skirt and barely anywhere on his neck that isn't red or purple.

There's a giggle from the other side of the room, and Kev turns to look at Neil, who's absolutely wasted. The tips of Andrew's ears turn uncharacteristically red at the sound.

"My turn!"

***

Neil knows, somewhere in the back of his head, it's probably not the best of ideas to play spin the bottle with his crush while he's drunk. He ignores it, too preoccupied with the alcohol fuzzing up his brain and the blissed-out expression on Kevin's face. "Truth or dare?"

It takes Kev a while to snap back into reality, his thumb trailing over his bitten bottom lip. "Uhm." Kevin gulps, eyeing the bottle Neil's been drinking from. Neil watches with interest as his eyes slide between Andrew and the alcohol, then finally back to Neil. "Dare."

"Can I take this one?" Jeremy interrupts, giving Neil a meaningful, dark look.

He grins crookedly. "Shoot, Knox."

Tongue running across his teeth, Jeremy steals the bottle from Neil's hand and suggestively wraps his lips around the top.

He's barely put it back down before Neil has scrambled over to Kev. "So who's doing what?"

Naturally, they end up with Neil on his knees and Kevin's back arching off the couch.

Neil leans back on his heels. "Enjoying yourself?" he grins, and Kevin can't stop himself from pulling him up by the collar and kissing that pretty swollen mouth.

Someone must've given Jer too much wine. Out of the blue, he fixes Kevin with a stare that Neil figures is similar to his and blurts, "Is anyone going to tell him? Because I will. I really do think we should tell him."

Kevin blinks. "Tell me what?" he asks, and he is such an oblivious fuck, Neil can't help an undignified snort.

"Tell you we're all ridiculously in love with you, Kev, what else," he sighs, high off adrenaline and the taste of Kevin still heavy on his tongue. There's a pleasant buzz in his body, and he doesn't know if it's because of the alcohol, but he finds the words slipping out before he can stop them. He hasn't absorbed just how badly he might have fucked up until he realises Kevin's just staring at him and not saying anything.

Fuck. Maybe he'd calculated this all wrong. Maybe Kevin was disgusted. Maybe-

"Don't play with me, Josten, Jesus fuck."

"He's not playing with you."

Kevin spun to face Andrew, his eyes wide with surprise. "I would tell you Neil doesn't lie, but the entire solar system knows the little shit is a compulsive liar. So don't listen to him, listen to me. The four of us like you. And the four of us like us. Don't ask for details. We don't know them either." He walked towards Kevin as he said the words, and finally crouched down between him and Neil, grasping Kevin's chin between his fingers and tilting his head up. "What we do know is we'd like to make it five." The room was silent for a bit, nothing except for Kev's slight pants and a few nervous breaths from Jeremy.

Kevin was the one to break the silence, with an all-too-familiar phrase that he must have picked up from them. "Yes or no?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he said. And because he was one of the few people who understood Kev better than almost anyone, he knew what he was really asking. "And it's a yes from all of us."

"Then it's a yes from me too." Kevin looked around the room at all of them. Neil tried his best to look encouraging. (He had a feeling he just came out looking slightly insane.). "I- I like you too. All of you."

 _"Parfait,"_ Jean breathed out, leaning over. "Because I'm certain I'm not the only one who's been wondering what's under that pretty little skirt."


End file.
